


Loose Change

by Hunk_a_Whipping_Toy



Series: Waste [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunk_a_Whipping_Toy/pseuds/Hunk_a_Whipping_Toy
Summary: "I WAS TOSSED AND FORGOTTEN, ONLY TO BE REMEMBERED FOR THEIR DESIRE.""LIKE LOOSE CHANGE.""HUH...I GUESS SO





	Loose Change

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a happy story.

"Agent Holt, this is the head of archive Agent Huckleberry."

"Aka beauty, grace, and hella ace."

Matt was surprised to find such a enthusiastic person in government rebel agency. He thought the whole agency was a bunch of stiff necks. It was...amazingly refreshing to know there's someone optimistic in the crowds of pessimism.

"Name's Finn!" she said giddily, "I look to workin' with ya Holt."

"Call me Matt, and the feelings mutual," he responded happily.

 

 


End file.
